Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version
''Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version ''is a sequel to the original Toy Story 3, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to go to college and will be released on June 18, 2013 in Disney Digital 3D. Plot The film opens with an action sequence in the Wild Westa train being driven and everything is fine until we see One-Eyed Bart exit a cart with bags of money when we hear a whip and we see Sheriff Buzz who gets ready to arrest One-Eyed Bart until he announces he is not alone, in which Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are committing a train robbery until Buzz appears to stop the crime and then you see his wife. Buzz is knocked off the train by One-Eyed Betty who tries to whack him off the train and then whacks him with her nunchucks, only to be caught/land on by Jessie and Woody, riding Bullseye. Then, Bart and Betty set off explosives that destroys a bridge and make their escape in their car driven by the Aliens. Buzz tries to save the orphans, but the train keeps going and falls off the bridge. It appears that Buzz died. Suddenly, the orphans and Buzz are saved by Zurg on his skateboard catching the whole train and putting it in a safe place and saving the orphans. before disintegrating the One-Eyed's getaway car with his lazer. This leads to a standoff between Woody, Buzz, Zurg and Jessie against the One-Eyed's and the aliens, made more fierce when One-Eyed Bart releases Slinky, and Buzz responds by releasing Rexknown as the dinosaur and the force field dog run away scared. We then see the Evil Dr. Porkchop who along with the One-Eyeds try to destroy Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Zurg and Bullseye. Suddenly, Hamm, flies into view in his airship and he picks up the One-Eyed couple and their associates and presses a button labeled. A huge army of monkeys are released, and they quickly sworn and bring down Rex before capturing Woody, Buzz, Zurg and Jessie and holding them down. Just as One-Eyed Bart is about to press the button to kill the heroes, the sequence ends and goes into Andy's room, revealing that it was all just an imagination of a child. A series a home video clips of Andy is then screened. Then you see Andy as a kid finishing the story. His mom then comes in with a video camera and the home video seqeunce begins. The film then arrives in its present setting, roughly about 10 years since the events of the previous film. Andy is now a 17-year old, having graduated from high school and is now just three days away from heading off to college. Several of his old toys have been in that time, and now just Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Zurg are worried about their uncertain future, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Rex, Hamm, Slinky, the Magic 8-Ball, some Aliens, Sarge and two other Green Army Men remain. The toys are reluctant, but commit to Buzz's idea of them being stored in the attic, though the Army men quickly abandon them, believing they will get thrown away into the trash instead. Andy, however, plans to take Buzz to college with him and put the others in the attic, but after helping his sister Molly with a box of toys to be donated away, Also, She isn't going to miss Andy when he's gone and dosen't care about her toys. he leaves the bag containing his toys in the hallway and his slightly aged mother accidentally takes them to the curb, thinking it's trash. Buzz goes to save his friends, but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis' car, thinking Andy doesn't want them anymore. Jessie thinks that the toys should take charge of their own destiny, and soon them to stow away then finds the box of Molly's other toys to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare and convinces them to be donated there. Buzz finds them and tries to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away, but before he can finish the explanation leave, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside to donate old toys. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Ken a smooth-talking doll, who instantly falls in love with Molly's Barbiedoll, Big Baby, and Lots-o-Huggin' Bear. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Buzz, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Bookworm and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Buzz should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Buzz reluctantly leaves without them to find Andy. He escapes from Sunnyside using a hang glider, but ends up losing his helmet and getting stuck on the branch of a tree. Buzz is soon taken home by a sweet little boy from the daycare named Benjamin who takes him to meet his own toys: Ozzie the sheep, R2-D2, Claws the lobster, Shaun the Sheep, Iron Man, Forrester the Train, Pennsylvania the train, and Mammoth Man. As Buzz tries to recuperate himself and continue his search for Andy, Forrester explains to Buzz the dangers of Sunnyside after a spectacular musical number called. Forrester tells Buzz that himself, Ken, Stretch and Sparks were once owned by a loving boy named Dennis. However, one day, during a family trip at a rest stop, Dennis fell asleep and his parents with his sister Daisy took him home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They eventually returned to Dennis' house, only to find that Dennis' parents bought a new Ken toy for him, leaving Ken feeling betrayed and confused. The toys set out on their own, and were bumped off over at Sunnyside where Ken Stretch and Sparks quickly rose to power with Lotso and Big Baby, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Forrester before he got broken and taken home/escaped and was found by Benjamin. Buzz quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are placed in the Caterpillar Room tortured by the abusive kids at the daycare, which is full of young toddlers who have no sense of good behavior. The toys form a plan to get out of the daycare which proves unsuccessful. That night, Zurg follows some of the daycare toys into a snack machine where he discovers the evl intentions of the daycare. Some of the daycare toys capture Zurg, Zurg goes to talk to Ken about transferring them to the Butterfly Room with the more sensible, older children. However, Ken only offers a transfer for Zurg himself and so, Zurg is unable to accept. Ken and his henchmen therefore resort to manipulation to get Zurg to accept the transfer and this involves in resetting Zurg into his original, deluded evil emperor character mode, after revealing that they have a library full of toy instruction manuals and manipulate him to be a henchman for Lotso. When the other toys confront Lotso about this, they are imprisioned for the night by Zurg while they contemplate Buzz's fate. All they have as a memory of him is his helmet which was found by Sparks earlier in the Sunnyside playground. Meanwhile, Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. Before they leave, they are captured and imprisoned by Lotso and his gang, including the reset Zurg. Ken then gives the toys Buzz's helmet that had been left behind and leaves. At midnight, Rex and Hamm in their cell meet Randy, a toy alien who once escaped Sunnyside, but got back in thanks to a toy claw monitored by Chunk, a henchman of Lotso, used a crane and he was incarcerated. The following morning, Buzz returns to Sunnyside through Benjamin's backpack, before learning that Benjamin is Bonnie's brother, much to his disgust. He sneakily reaches his friends and tells them he's sorry for leaving them. They quickly formulate an escape plan to find Zurg with the help of the Bookworm and a Combat Carl toy. That night, Buzz and Randy with the help of an action figure known as Agent X sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where Carl informed them that a cymbal-banging monkey known as monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey wrapped in tape and getting locked in a filing cabinet. Randy signals to the other toys, still locked up by Ken, and while Mr. Potato Head makes a diversion, they make their escape, During the escape, Buzz, Agent X and Randy, with help from Butterfly Room toys The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men, Leroy the Dinosaur Skeleton, Manta-Raymond, Romeo, The MacPizzaburgers Trio and Troy the Truck hold Zurg down, hoping to fix him. But by accident, they reset him to a deluded Japanese mode of himself, though he rejoins their side. They make their way through the playground with the other Sunnyside toys, and after several close-calls and a spotlight chase, manage to reach the garbage chute. Here, Carl tells them, is where broken toys are sent, and is the only way out of Sunnyside. However, as the toys prepare the leap to freedom, they are confronted by Lotso, who had Carl into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen. Buzz, having been informed of Ken's past, brings up the subject of Dennis, causing Sparks to turn on Lotso and join Andy's toys. A brief scuffle follows, falling into the dumpster at the bottom of the chute just as the garbage truck arrives. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Zurg, resetting him to his normal self with no memory of what happened to him. However, the Sunnyside toys desperately want to repay Andy's toys by saving them from the landfill area, so they board an unsuspecting Pizza Planet truck and start a chase with Chunk taking the pedals, Stretch navigating, Twitch & Jack-in-the-Box operating the levers and knobs, Romeo and 12 other toys joining, Ken and Randy driving. During this, they meet a Sora action figure which Jack-in-the-Box saves from falling out the window. The toys find themselves at the Tri-County Landfill, where the aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, and proceed to venture off toward it. When the Pizza Planet truck arrives, the rest of the toys, meanwhile, are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lotso, who is helped to safety by Woody, Buzz and Twitch. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lotso notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men's help, manages to reach it. However, rather than shutting off the belt, Lotso walks away and leaves them to die. The remaining toys and Sunnyside's twelve toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys seem resigned to their fate, and join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety. Lotso, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbage man, who claims he once had a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear toy when he was a kid. The toys manage to return to Andy's room undetected, where they pack themselves into a box labeled Buzz, meanwhile, prepares to journey with Andy to college, when an idea strikes. Andy discovers the box, and finds a note Buzz left on the top. He drives the toys to Benjamin's penthouse, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to him and Bonnie one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Benjamin looks into the bottom of the box and sees Buzz, who had jumped into the box before leaving the note and leaving Andy confused about how he'd gotten in there. Andy picks Buzz up before Benjamin can, but then sees the surprised look on his face, as well as all of his other old toys lined up together with his. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Buzz to Benjamin, telling him that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so he's got to take good care of him. Benjamin gladly accepts, and Andy joins him in playing with what are now his toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Andy to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Benjamin waving Buzz's hand at him. He smiles, thanks his toys for a great life together and accelerates down the road. The end credits show Andy's toys and half of Sunnyside's toys getting used to life at Benjamin's apartment, while Sunnyside is now a happy place for new arrivals as well as old toys, co-managed by Combat Carl. Zurg's Robots Great Snake and the Army men are also seen landing in Sunnyside after jumping out of the window earlier in the movie, and the last scene is with Jessie and Buzz performing a paso doble to Hay Un Amigo En Mi, the Spanish version of You've Got a Friend in Me. There's also In a short post-credits scene showing, Buzz and Jessie finally get married with all of Benjamin's, half of Sunnyside's and Andy's toys attending it. Characters *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Tom Hanks: Woody *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn: Rex *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Blake Clark: Slinky Dog *Jodi Benson: Barbie *Jeff Pidgeon: Aliens *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge *John Morris: Andy Davis *Beatrice Miller: Molly Davis *Laurie Metcalf: Ms. Davis/Young Ms. Davis *Max Charles: Benjamin Anderson *Lori Alan: Benjamin's Mom *Emily Hahn: Bonnie Anderson Sunnyside Daycare toys *Ned Beatty: Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear *Michael Keaton: Ken *Woody Smith: Big Baby *John Cygan: Twitch *Jack Angel: Chunk *Jan Rabson: Sparks *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch *Richard Kind: Bookworm *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box *Bob Peterson: Agent X *Tommy Lee Jones: Combat Carl *Andrew W.K., Seth Rogen: The Three Sunglassed Pizza Men *The MacPizzaburgers Trio: Tom Kenny, Steve Whitmire and Zac Efron *Mike Myers: Leroy the Dinosuar Skeleton *Jeff Garcia: Romeo, Sleepy Cap *Alec Baldwin: Tractor Jones *Tim Burton: Miphone *Bruno Campos: Manta-Raymond *Angus T. Jones: Pup *Gilbert Gottfried: Troy the Truck *Elton John: Stuart *Thomas Haden Church: Spike *Nolan North: Stuffy the Elephant *Mark Hamill: Monstro *Jim Cummings: Chip the Tooth *Scott Menville: Randy *Lou Romano: Captain Octopus *Troy Baker: Perry Pterodactyl *Arnold Schwarzanegger: Galaxy Express 999 Benjamin's toys *Jim Carrey: Claws the Lobster *Billy Crystal: Pennsylvania *Frank Welker: Shaun the Sheep *Jack Black: Forrester the Train *Jason Marsden: Iron Man *Ray Romano: Mammoth Man *Jason Marin: Ozzie the Sheep Bonnie's toys *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Charlie Bright: Peaty *Amber Kroner: Peatrice *Brianna Maiwand: Peanelope *Bud Luckey: Chuckles the Clown *Jack Willis: Frog